nouvelle famille
by overdozz33
Summary: personne ne voulait de moi sauf après un accident tout cela changerait, des amis, une famille. tout ce que j aurais voulus AVERTISSEMENT relations entre hommes si vous aimez pas ne lisez pas PS: ceci est ma première fiction alors je voudrais vous conseil merci
1. prologue

_HISTOIRE_

_prologue _

Mon nom est Isabelle Lamontre j' es 4 ans, tout le monde m'appelle Isabelle Lemonstre; J'ai les cheveux blonde , des yeux bleu foncé et la peau blanc . Laisser pas ma famille j'ai vécus dans des familles d'accueils, des tuteurs, orphelines, tout le monde me répété "_**personne ne veut de toi**_ " tout les soirs je pleure jusqu'à se que je m'endors. Actuellement je vis avec 2 tuteur.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre, malheureusement ma chambre est petite, sombre, j'ai un matelas usé, un miroir cassé, je me lève et m'habille avec une chemise noir et short blanc. Je descend les escalier et je vois un mot sur la table

bella

on est parti faire quelle course mais tu a des taches a faire:

- faire la vaisselle

- nettoyer le sol et la maison

- étendre le linge

tout doit être fait avant qu'on arrive au sinon tu connais la correction

en terminant le mot je tremble doucement en me rappelant la correction.

**Après 1h30 **

j'avais terminer mes taches et j'allais dehors et lit un livre, quelque minute plus tard j'entendais mes tuteurs rentrer et regarder derrière moi et voit l'un de mes tuteur

"salut alors comment c'était ?" je lui demande. Elle vient vers moi.

Elle me gifla en m'envoyant contre le mur, je la regarde en pleure et court dans ma chambre; Je m'enferme dans la chambre et m'écroule sur le lit et m'endors. Le soir, mes tuteurs m'appellent pour aller manger; je descend et m'assoie a la table. Je prend

mon assiette et commence à manger.

" Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure " demanda t il

"Qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre " répondais-je

Il se lève instantanément de la chaise, m'attrape le bras et me frappe violemment dans les cotes. Il m'envoya contre le mur; je voyais flou, j'avais du sang derrière ma tête, mon nez. J entendais mon tuteur crier et ma tutrice rigolé, pascal m' attrapa par les cheveux je hurlais de douleur et il m 'emmenait dehors; je me débattais de sa main et courais aussi vite que possible loin de chez moi. Quelque minute plus tard je traversais la route, j entendais des coups de klaxon, je me sentais percuter et tout est devenu noir

Mon cœur battait toujours mais est ce que je vais mourir ou vivre.


	2. réveil

Chapitre 1: Réveil

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, en m'habituant à la lumière. Je me sentais mal, comme percuté par une voiture et somnolente. Je semblais être dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais là encore, je trouvais que la pièce était trop grande pour en être une. J'ai senti une sorte de seringue dans mon bras gauche, alors j'ai regardé et j'ai vu une perfusion IV.

«Comment allez-vous ?» j'ai entendu une voix féminine. J'ai regardé à ma droite et j'ai vu un médecin avec un presse-papier à la main.

Je n'ai rien fait de peur qu'elle me fasse du mal.

«Ne vous en faite pas, je vais pas vous faire du mal» dit-elle avec un sourire.

Non, j'y crois pas, elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? Je hoche la tête, mais ne dit toujours rien.

«Comment vous vous appelez?» me demanda-t-elle en regardant son presse-papier.

«Isabelle» je lui dis avec une voix à moitié morte.

«Ok, moi c'est Judith, mais tu peux m'appeler Judi si ça vous ne dérange pas que je vous appelle Bella» dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Je hoche la tête en disant que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

«Qu'elle âge avez-vous?» elle commençait à me posait des questions.

«Je ne sais pas».

«Avez-vous des parents?»  
«Ils... ils sont morts» je lui répondis avec tant de tristesse.

«Oh... toute mes condoléances pour vos parents, mais avez-vous des tuteurs» dit-elle avec peine.

«J'en avais, mais plus maintenant. Ils m'abandonnent tous», je lui mentais, je sais que ce n'étais pas bien, mais il le fallait. Au bout d'un moment je la vois se lever et commencer à partir.

«Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous laisser. Par contre, avant de terminer le travail, je viendrais vous voir», dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je hoche la tête et la regardais partir. Quelques minutes après, je me levais du lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Voyant une marque étrange sur mon cou, je retirais mes vêtements et je pus voir que j'étais couverte de marques. On aurait dit de l'écritures japonaise. Je me rhabillais et essayai de me calmer rapidement. Je fermais les yeux et ralentis ma respiration pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je m'endormis rapidement.

P.O.V. Judy :

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigés vers l'ordinateur. Je m'assis et en regardais dans le dossier médical de Bella, j'ai vu quelques informations choquantes :  
-Abandonnée par ces parents  
-Maltraitance par ces tuteurs  
-Côtes cassées  
-Blessure cérébrale  
-Abusée sexuellement

Après avoir fini mon travail, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella pour l'avertir que je partais. 'Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant' pensais je en me souvenant de ce que j'avais lu plutôt. J'arrivai très rapidement devant la vitre de sa chambre. En regardant au travers, je la vis en train de dormir; je partis vers mon casier pour me changer et allais à ma voiture.

Une fois arrivée chez moi. Je vis mon mari et mon bébé avec sa nouvelle voiture. Sortant de la voiture, je me dirigeai vers eux.

«Coucou, maman» mon fils Sam me salua.

«Bonsoir, mon bébé» répliquai-je avec un sourire.

«Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé! Je suis un adolescent, j'ai 16 ans!»

«Sam, arrête de te plaindre à ta mère» une voix forte arriva derrière moi, puis je sentis deux bras enrouler ma taille.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je terminai de préparer le dîne. Ron était dans le salon et Sam était dans sa chambre.

«Sam, Ron, à table!». Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après que je les ai appelé. On était tous à table quand Ron pris parole :

«Alors ta journée, Judy, comment c'était?», il me demanda.

«Le matin s'est bien passé, mais dans l'après-midi, une de mes jeunes patientes s'est réveillée et je lui ai posé les questions habituelles», je leur disais en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait répondu.

«Est ce qu'elle va bien?», Sam me demanda avec inquiétude.

«Elle va bien, mais j'ai regardé son dossier médical et elle a ...» J'ai commencé à pleurer. Sam et Ron sont vite venus me réconforter.

«Allez, maman, calme toi» Sam me disait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Judy?» mon mari me demanda. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir repris mon calme que je continuai.

«Elle a perdu ces parents et a été maltraité par ces tuteurs» Sam avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron était triste.

«Ron, Sam, je veux qu'elle vienne vivre à la maison» je leurs dis avec détermination.


End file.
